


Adventure of the Scarlet Mage

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sagittarius Birthday One-Shots [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, LARPing, One Shot, Or Is It?, Quests, birthday fic, it was all a dream, or was it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Kaede suggests for Himiko's birthday, the class participate in a LARPing adventure. Meanwhile, The Scarlet Mage embarks on an adventure through perilous forests to get her 'birthday goodies' from various fantasy characters. These two stories have nothing in common with each other...or do they?
Relationships: Yumeno Himiko & Everyone
Series: Sagittarius Birthday One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997080
Kudos: 2





	Adventure of the Scarlet Mage

"A birthday LARP session!" Kaede announced to the others at breakfast. 

"A what?" Kaito asked curiously. 

"You've never LARPed before?" Tsumugi asked in surprise. "It's a lot of fun! It's where you dress up in a costume and pretend you're a fantasy character!" 

"It sounds very demeaning and stupid," Maki sighed. 

"I know it's a little...geeky, but it's her birthday. She'd love something like this," Kaede said. "I had all of our outfits and roles planned out, and Tsumugi-chan already made everything, we'd just need to do some last-minute decorating..." 

"I wouldn't mind doing something like that," Shuichi chimed in. "It's a bit embarrassing, but Yumeno-san is our friend. She'd appreciate us doing this for her, even if it _is_ a little embarrassing," 

"If it's for Himiko-chan...Tenko will do anything!" Tenko decided. 

"Awww, that's my line!" Kokichi pouted playfully. 

******

The Scarlet Mage was normally no stranger to these woods, but somehow, they seemed to have changed in the night when she was asleep. Full of Mana and dressed in her robes and hat, with her staff by her side, she knew she was ready to explore. It'd just take a while because...a few steps into the forest proved to her they were the same exact woods she was used to, just of a different look. It was almost disappointing. 

"The Scarlet Mage! I have this for you to take on your journey!" A woman stood in front of her. The Scarlet Mage recognized her; The Pink Bard. One of the few female bards, she was known for her relaxing and transfixing music that made people feel like they were in a trance listening to her. Many believed she was some sort of witch or sorceress in disguise as a bard. 

The Scarlet Mage took the bag from her, placing it in her bigger bag. She had no time to idle and open every single thing handed to her on a journey, especially if they were wrapped in bright red ribbons such as this bag. The Scarlet Mage knew that meant they were to be opened only when she was in a safe place. 

Going on her way again, she left the residential area of the village and headed to the tavern, smelling rich eggs and bacon being cooked. She wandered inside and found two people cooking in the kitchen; Spider Maid and Lime Adventurer. 

"You are here for breakfast, correct?" Spider Maid asked softly in her formal tone. The Scarlet Mage nodded and Spider Maid sprayed some webbing from her wrist, sliding a plate of food on it to the redhead. The Scarlet Mage caught it easily and ate slowly; she needed to restore her HP which had been slowly draining for a while. 

"Does it taste good? Also, this is for you," Lime Adventurer, dressed in plain robes with a giant bag on his back, handed The Scarlet Mage a small box also wrapped in that bright red ribbon. She nodded and put it in her own bag. 

"It tastes as good as you would expect," She answered sleepily, unused to talking. The Scarlet Mage never needed to use her words much, she always felt like her magic spoke for itself. 

After eating in the tavern, she continued walking along, soon coming across an athletic center. She idled a bit and peeked inside, wondering if anyone would even be in there. 

"The Scarlet Mage!" Lavender Thief gasped, appearing right in front of her. She stepped back slightly. "I thought you'd come visit us last! Oh well. This is for you!" He held a small box out to her. 

"Did you steal this?" She asked curiously. 

"He probably did!" Purple Knight gasped, pointing his shining sword at Lavender Thief. "He's a no-good thief, you know! That's all he knows or cares about!" 

"Awww, cut me some slack! I don't steal _everything_!" Lavender Thief sighed, dressed in stylish robes with a mask on his face. "I wouldn't ruin her special day with stolen goods!" 

"Well, this is for you too. I can assure you mine isn't stolen!" Purple Knight handed The Scarlet Mage a slightly bigger box, and she thanked both and put them in her bag. She had a desire to open everything and see what they were, but that had to wait until the end of the journey. She couldn't risk cursing herself in some way. 

Heading down to the bookstore, she felt another person's presence in the shadows and tightened her grip on her staff. If she needed to use magic to fight or even just scare them out of hiding, she most definitely would. 

"Atua praises you!" Shrine Priestess gasped, walking out of the shadows. She was dressed in a very skimpy skirt and top with jewels and silks everywhere on her figure, archaic paint and tattoos on her skin as well. "He told Priestess today was a special day! Do you want to be blessed?" 

"...Not today," The Scarlet Mage would normally be up for it, but not today. Today she had other things on her mind.

"Awwwww, okay, if you say so," 

"Stop trying to poison her mind with your religious nonsense!" Fighter Princess stepped out of the shadows, wearing a headband covered in flowers to match her flowing dress. "Scarlet Mage! Do you need a companion? Take Fighter Princess on your journey with you! She is a great fighter and an even better friend!" 

"I must do this journey alone," The Scarlet Mage declined, continuing on her way. She ascended up higher in the woods, going up a large hill. She hadn't received as many goodies as she had expected, but that was fine. A real mage does magic for their own betterment, not anyone else's. Helping other people out was its own reward, that's what her old master used to tell her back when she was a small pupil and studied magic under his wisdom. 

In a room designed for futuristic advances even The Scarlet Mage herself had trouble figuring out, she found Steampunk Lady and two of her inventions, an actual robotic human and a mountain man who was raised in the wild almost all of his life. 

"'Bout time ya got here! Ya ready for your amazing gift?!" Steampunk Lady laughed, wearing a brown gown with a huge hoopskirt and gadget motifs. 

"That is why I am here," The Scarlet Mage nodded in confirmation. Steampunk Lady tossed her a large box, which she caught by holding her hand out and casting a levitation spell, making the box hover harmlessly in the air so the mage could grab it easier. 

"Fuckin' cheater," Steampunk Lady scoffed. 

"It's not cheating, it's magic," The Scarlet Mage frowned. "That's all it is," 

"Whatever," 

The Scarlet Mage went on her way, going into the schoolroom of one of the residents. Normally it would be frowned upon, but today was a special day. 

Four people were inside, hitting a ball back and forth with rackets. The Scarlet Mage decided it was its own type of magic. 

"The Scarlet Mage! You are here!" Dark Mystery-Solver hurried over, holding out a small box to her. "It's a special day, I hear," 

"Yes," She placed that in her bag as well.

"I hear the last place you have to go to is the most dangerous of all. She won't give you your goody without a literal fight," 

"Do you require assistance?" Red Assassin walked over, dressed in black tight leather with a red cloak on over her body. Weapons were on every inch of her, it seemed. "I am very skilled," 

"No, I can handle what's coming. I am a powerful mage and didn't study for years for no reason," Much like Fighter Princess, she knew Red Assassin was skilled in her field, she was one of the best assassins in the whole village, but this was something The Scarlet Mage knew she'd have to do alone. 

She continued walking, scaling the tallest mountain in the village. It grew cold and snowy, but she wasn't afraid. She knew the biggest challenge was just ahead and she needed to conserve her magic. 

"So! The Scarlet Mage shows her face in my domain, does she? She has a lot of nerve!" Despair Empress laughed, striking a pose. She wore a black tight jumpsuit with a red cape and golden jeweled crown on her head. Her hair shimmered between blue and blonde, and at her feet lay a giant bi-coloured bear. "It'll be a fight for the ages!" 

"I am not afraid of you. I trained my whole life to beat you," The Scarlet Mage declared, making her staff glow. 

"Then let's fight!" Despair Empress spun around, forming two large fireballs in her hands. "Fight me if you want your goody!" 

"Gladly!" The Scarlet Mage felt the magic surge through her, empowering her, even making her glow a faint blue colour and lifted her feet off the ground slightly. She spun her staff around and fired a cooling spell at Despair Empress, extinguishing her flames. 

"Not bad. But you'll need more than that to best me!" She laughed and shook the bear, pointing to The Scarlet Mage. "Go get her, Monokuma-chan! Go eat her for me!" 

The bear growled and charged, but The Scarlet Mage was ready. Side-stepping the initial attack, she shook her staff and made salmon pour out, stepping back. "Look, fish for you," She pointed it out. Monokuma drooled at the sight and stuck his head in, eating the fish happily. Despair Empress stomped her foot. 

"W-Well, I have one more trick up my sleeve!" She insisted, laughing. She spun around once more, shooting a spell of wind at The Scarlet Mage, knocking her over. However, The Scarlet Mage was undettered. She very slowly stood up and walked over to Despair Empress, tapping her head with her staff, making her collapse. 

"My goody?" 

"Fine, you beat me fair and square. I could never compare to a mage as talented as you!" She drooled a bit, handing The Scarlet Mage a large box. "It's a very special day!" 

Her deeds all done, The Scarlet Mage held the box close to her body and started back down the mountain, thinking of heading home and finally unwrapping all of the goodies she received. 

It had been a good day. 

******

"Himiko-chan...Himiko-chan!" Kaede gently shook her, already dressed in her bard outfit. Himiko was curled up on one of the benches outside, fast asleep. 

"Has she been like this all day?" Shuichi asked curiously, and Kaede nodded. 

"So I put this outfit on for no reason?" Maki asked, dressed in an assassin outfit. 

"Nonsense! I'm sure she'll wake up soon! She has to!" Tsumugi insisted. 

Kaede sighed. 

"Actually, she woke up earlier for breakfast, but then I didn't see her again," Kirumi admitted. "I gave her some," 

"It's not a big deal if we can't wake her up, but she'll miss the cake and opening presents," Rantaro laughed a bit. "But she's likely worn-out after everything she did today," 

"Yup! Big Sis had a big day today!" Kokichi beamed. "It's no wonder she's so tired out!" 

"Let's just let her sleep. When she's awake, we can continue the party," Shuichi reassured Kaede, making her smile. 

"Yeah...what kind of mage would she be if she missed the best part of the adventure?" She teased.


End file.
